Forbidden Love
by PPGDfan21
Summary: The Professor had a horrible accident and it's all my fault. My name is Luke Triton I live a happy life with Professor Layton and Flora. I seem to have feelings for someone but the problem is he's a criminal, who's a boy. I must have gone insane also because the Professor let him live with us! I don't trust a word he says. I need to find out who injured the Professor.
1. Prologue

I'll have to say one thing this is a great story just so you know LoL

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch1 Prologue**_

It was morning and a boy awoke from his sleep.

The boy's name was Luke Triton.

He stood and changed into his day clothes and grabbed his satchel/bag and walked down stairs.

"Good morning everyone" Luke said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't do that, Luke or then fan girls would yell Moae" Flora said giggling.

"What does Moae mean?" Luke asked.

"Oh well I think it means like a way of anime or why something or someone is cute kinda like animals are full of Moae" Flora said smiling.

"It seems Flora has taught us a new word" Layton said putting his tea down.

"Oh hello, Professor" Luke said smiling.

Flora had made eggs and their was an empty seat between Layton and Flora.

Luke sat down and ate.

After that the Professor left for work and Luke and Flora were left alone.

They spent the day playing hide and seek.

Hours past till it was finally 6:00pm.

Luke and Flora sat on the couch waiting for Layton.

15 minutes past and Flora got worried.

After 15 more minutes Luke began to get worried.

Layton always came at 6:00pm and now it's 6:30pm and whenever he would be late he would call.

The phone rang Flora and Luke ran to the phone.

They looked at each other.

Luke grabbed the phone and Flora then snatched it away.

"Hello this is the Layton residence Flora specking" Flora said politely.

"Yes…WHAT…but how…ok were coming as soon as possible" Flora quickly hung up and ran to get her coat.

"What happened, Flora" Luke asked.

"The Professor is injured bad" Flora yelled putting on her coat.

"WHAT your kidding!" Luke yelled clutching his fists.

"I'm serious I wouldn't lie about this, Luke" Flora yelled.

Luke opened the door and rushed out.

They both ran to the hospital.

They ran in the white building and ran to the desk.

"Hello may we see, Professor Layton?" Flora asked quickly.

"And who are you?" the woman asked.

"Professor is our guardian" Flora said.

"Ok go into room B right down the hall" the woman said.

Flora and Luke ran to the room.

Flora slammed the door open.

They saw the Professor laying down on the white bed.

Layton had bandages on the left side of his head and his right arm and his left leg also had bandages.

All the bandages had a couple red spots on it because of the blood.

Flora ran to him.

Luke stood wide eyed.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

_Please tell me this is a dream PLEASE _Luke thought. Luke walked over to Layton.

"Professor PROFESSOR!" Flora yelled as she sobbed.

Luke said nothing.

He looked away not bearing to take another look.

Luke covered his face with his hat as he cried.

Luke then took off his hat and held it as he looked at the ground.

Flora noticed and put her head down also.

Luke touched the bandage on the Professor's head and he then saw Layton's blood on his finger.

Flora gasped.

"DON'T DO THAT, LUKE" Flora yelled.

Luke stared at the blood covered finger in fright.

_Why the Professor why not me _Luke thought.

_Who Could've Done This?_

* * *

I feel sorry for the Professor too


	2. He's Gonna What!

I LOVE MY FANS go to my Youtube Channel I'm Rose21991 I have Professor Layton videos that are cool Check It Out!

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch2 He's Gonna What?**_

It's been 4 days since Layton's terrible accident.

Luke and Flora haven't been the same.

Luke grabbed the newspaper.

He read.

Flora watched TV.

Luke gasped and fell out of his chair.

"What!" Flora yelled in surprise turning to Luke.

"C-C-C-Clive is OUT" Luke yelled letting the newspaper go and pointing at it.

"WHAT you mean that rotten guy who kidnapped me!" Flora yelled.

"Yup" Luke said.

Flora grabbed the newspaper and saw a picture of Clive grinning to the camera.

"It says here that Clive's words were I Will Be Visiting My Bestest Friend And That I Am Truly The Older Version Of Luke Because Luke's Parents Soon Died Not While I Was Young I Had Lied To The Professor My Parents Died When I Was 14 I Destroyed London Because Of That" Flora read loudly.

"Wait WHAT" Luke yelled.

Luke was 11 right now so in 3 years his parents would die.

The door bell rang Luke stared at the door.

Flora opened the door.

She saw Clive leaning his hand on the wall.

"Hey cutesy is the puzzle man here" Clive said grinning.

"Oh hey, Clive" Flora said her smile turning to a frown.

"Don't call me that call me Legal Luke" Legal Luke said with a wink.

Flora felt disgusted.

"You don't deserve the name Luke" Flora said.

Legal walked past Flora and saw Luke on the floor next to the newspaper.

"Hey shorty" Legal said waving.

"Ha ha very funny" Luke said standing up.

"So where's puzzle man" Legal said looking around.

"He's hurt, dummy" Flora yelled.

"Aww someone's sad" Legal said stroking Flora's cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Luke yelled.

Legal Luke smirked.

Luke felt mad as he clutched his fists.

Legal licked Flora's cheek.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Shorty" Legal said with a mischievous smile.

Luke lost it.

He ran to Legal and slapped him.

Legal Luke's face was now facing the left.

He felt his cheek and it hurt.

Legal Luke stared at his hand wide eyed.

He then looked at the ground and starting chuckling then he laughed loudly.

Luke stepped back.

Flora covered her eyes but peeked.

Legal laughed.

"You really think your stronger, Luke well your…"

Legal Luke stopped.

Legal Luke looked up at Luke.

Luke tripped in surprise when he saw Legal's eyes turn as red as blood.

Legal Luke took one step toward Luke.

Luke closed his eyes.

Luke was hoping not to have a black eye but instead he opened his eyes and found that Legal Luke had pinned him down and was too close.

"Hey Lukey how's ya day" Legal Luke said with a smirk knowing Luke's uncomforting trait of people being to close.

Luke blushed and struggled to get out of his grip but he couldn't.

"Aww does Little Luke have a crush on the sexy Legal Luke" Legal said getting closer.

"HEY" Flora yelled.

Legal and Luke turned to her.

"Why do you tease everyone I mean when you were acting as Luke's older self you were such a gentleman" Flora said.

Legal got up and adjusted his tie.

"Well that's when I wanted to gain the Professor's trust and I am Luke's future self I know everything about him" Legal Luke said confident.

"Oh yeah what is my deepest secret" Luke yelled pointing at Legal as if guilty.

Legal grinned and walked up to Luke.

He whispered into his ear.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How did you know" Luke said as he fell to ground.

"I'm you, Me" Legal Luke said with a wink.

"Why'd you come here?" Flora asked crossing her arms.

"Well I was gonna ask the Professor if I can stay here but I mind as well ask Luke" Legal Luke said turning to Luke.

Luke seemed surprised.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT I'm the oldest so I'M in charge" Flora said demandingly.

"Who said that the Professor?" Legal Luke said smirking.

Flora's eyes widened.

"Why don't we ask him" Luke suggested.

"Sure" Legal said.

They walked to the hospital and into the Professor's room.

"Hello, Professor" Flora said smiling.

"Oh good day, Flora, Luke, and Mr. Dove" Layton said turning the TV off.

Layton can now talk and sit up which is good cause he's healing but he can't seem to walk well.

"Don't call me that call me Legal Luke" Legal said with a wink.

"How did you get here anyway I thought you were saving money for the rent, Luke" Layton said looking a Luke.

"Well-"

Luke was cut off.

"They took a ride with me" Legal Luke said.

"Oh yes I forgot you got released well congratulations, Clive" Layton said.

"It's Legal but I'll accept Clive I guess" Legal said.

"Anyway judging by Luke's face you came for a reason, Clive" Layton said looking at Luke again.

Luke looked at Layton.

Flora was sitting next to Layton fixing his pillow.

"Well, Hershel with your permission I would like to stay with you at your house" Legal said politely.

"Of course you and your younger self should learn more about each other" Layton said.

"WHAT" Flora yelled getting up quickly.

"Professor uh Clive can be uh…obnoxious" Luke said politely.

"It's fine, Luke and besides he is your future self" Layton said smiling.

"You think he's Luke's future self, Professor?" Flora yelled.

"Yes" Layton said.

Flora stood in shock and so did Luke.

Legal Luke grinned.

They went home as night fell Luke and Flora yawned.

"Hey guys want a snack?" Legal Luke asked.

"I'm tried and now going to bed" Flora said leaving.

Luke and Legal heard Flora's foot steps and when she closed the door it was silent.

Legal Luke looked at Luke.

Legal smirked.

Luke looked at him confused.

"What's so funny" Luke asked.

"I'm smiling at the fact that you like me" Legal Luke said starting to chuckle.

Luke blushed and stood up.

"WHAT NO" Luke yelled crossing his arms and blushing.

"Heh yeaaaah" Legal Luke said grinning.

"I DON'T I'm NOT well you know" Luke said hesitating to say the word.

"Anyway If you want-"

Legal Luke stopped as he grew closer to Luke.

Luke grew nervous.

"Just tell me when you want to be MY apprentice in crime, Little Luke" Legal Luke whispered.

Luke gasped.

_Is he serious _Luke thought in surprise.

_Professor, What Should I Do?_

* * *

Me: I don't know if I should call him Clive or Legal Luke

Luke: Call him dumb

Legal/Clive: Call me Awesome

Flora: can we end this stupid conversation

Me: Since when are you mean

Flora: Since you put Clive in this story

Me: you hate him?

Flora: DUH I SHOULD be the person who Luke likes DUH

Luke: I DON'T like him

Everyone: Riiiiight LoL!


	3. It's Starting

This is my fav chapter so PLZ READ!

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch3 It's Starting**_

Luke awoke.

He seemed to be in his room as he tried turning to his left he was blocked by someone.

It was Legal Luke.

Luke yelled and sat up and Clive awoke.

"Ugh WHAT" Legal said in an annoyed voice.

"WHY ARE YOU ON MY BED!" Luke yelled blushing.

"Look, Luke it's to early for you to hit on me so go back to sleep" Legal Luke said turning to the left to sleep peacefully.

Luke growled.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled and then Legal flipped all the way to the edge and near the wall.

Legal opened his eyes and faced Luke.

"What is your problem it's too early for you to like me today OK" Legal Luke said being serious.

"IT'S ALREADY 12:57pm!" Luke yelled.

"Calm down, dude" Legal said closing his eyes and lying down.

Luke growled.

Luke sat on the bed thinking of Layton.

Legal turned to Luke.

Luke didn't notice.

Legal hugged him from behind which surprised Luke.

Luke blushed.

"Stop that" Luke whispered.

"What?" Legal asked even though he heard.

"I said…"

Luke stopped when the door slowly opened.

"Hey Luke what's with all the-"

Flora was the one who opened the door.

Flora trailed off.

"Uhhh SORRY!" Flora yelled closing the door quickly and running to her room.

Luke froze.

_Please don't tell me that just happened _Luke thought.

"Heh she was right to leave" Legal said with a mischievous smile.

Luke said nothing.

_I can't do anything because one I'm not strong, two he never listens to me, and three he's a pervert _Luke thought.

"Can you let go" Luke said annoyed.

"C'mon, Princess play along" Legal said laughing.

Luke seemed even more annoyed.

_It's too early for this wait no it's too late for this _Luke thought.

Legal licked his neck.

Luke yelled and jumped out of his arms.

Luke wiped off Legal Luke's saliva.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Luke yelled angry.

Legal Luke just laughed HARD.

Luke stomped down stairs.

Flora was watching the news on TV.

"Luke I never thought you and Legal were SOOO close" Flora said being serious.

"We're NOT" Luke said.

Flora kept watching TV and Luke sat next to her.

Legal walked in. Luke didn't bother to say anything.

Legal Luke drank coffee.

_Now that I think about it everyone thinks he's like my brother but he's more like uh a guy who is a pervert and how does he get the big brother role just cause of his appearance. I've been with him for a week now and I finally know what I am in the future. I'm a jobless dead beat _Luke thought.

Flora seemed quiet.

_Getting close to Luke is getting harder and harder ever since Legal came along _Flora thought.

Legal Luke drank his coffee quietly.

Legal went back up to Luke's room which is now "their" room.

"WAIT we're going to visit the Professor, Legal Luke" Luke shouted so that Legal can here.

"OK but Flora's driving" Legal Luke shouted back.

**In The Car **

Luke was looking out the window.

Luke and Legal Luke were sitting in the back of the car.

And Flora was in the front alone and driving.

Legal smirked as he thought of an idea to annoy Luke.

Legal looked at Luke as he gazed out the window.

Legal tapped Luke on the shoulder.

Luke turned to Legal Luke.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

Legal grew closer and Luke started backing away.

Their faces were about 2 inches away.

Legal grew closer as his eyes started to close.

Luke was blushing totally red.

Luke put his hands on Legal's mouth and pushed him away.

Legal still grew closer and Luke kept pushing away.

"STOP" Luke yelled annoyed while blushing.

"MAKE ME, SHORTY" Legal Luke yelled back.

"GUYS STOP!" Flora yelled.

They kept fighting.

"PERVERT" Luke yelled.

"GAY GUY" Legal Luke yelled back.

"CRIMINAL!"

"WANNA BE!"

"DUMMY!"

"GIRL VOICE!"

They fought and fought till they finally arrived.

**In The Hospital **

"Thank Gosh" Flora said opening the door to Layton's room and sitting down.

"What happened" Layton asked seeing Flora annoyed and seeing Luke and Legal glaring at each other.

"He's hard to live with, Professor!" Luke said annoyed.

Legal Luke crossed his arms.

"Is that true, Clive?" Layton asked.

"Yeah but Luke has been saying a lot of bad words, Professor!" Legal Luke said pointing at Luke.

"CRIMINAL!" Luke yelled.

"WANNA BE!" Legal Luke yelled back.

"BOYS!" Layton said loudly.

Legal and Luke looked at Layton.

"Look calling each other names won't solve anything because you both are the same person so if you bully him you'll be bullying yourself, Clive" Layton said.

"HA" Luke laughed.

"And Luke you need to be a gentleman and not be offended by anything a person says do you both understand" Layton said.

"Yes, Professor" Legal and Luke both said.

"Thanks, Professor" Flora said.

**At Home 12:36am **

Luke was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Legal Luke opened the door slowly and crawled into Luke's bed.

Legal saw Luke sleeping and kissed him on the forehead.

Legal Luke couldn't sleep.

After 2 minutes Legal Luke heard Luke speak in his sleep.

"Stop, Legal" Luke said quietly in his sleep.

Legal smirked.

"Fine I'll join if you just stop" Luke said in his sleep.

"Huh, Professor? Uh I'm sorry, Professor. Professor? Professor!" Luke seemed to have been having a nightmare.

Legal Luke sat up listening to Luke.

"NO Legal NO" Luke said louder.

"NO!" Luke yelled sitting up.

Luke turned to the right and saw Legal Luke staring at him.

"How long were you their?" Luke asked surprised.

"For a while it seems like you were having a bad dream want to tell me about it" Legal Luke asked.

Luke stared at him.

_Is he being nice? _Luke thought.

Luke started feeling teary.

Luke sobbed.

Legal Luke hugged him.

"Don't worry I might not be the Professor but I'm still someone who cares you can tell me" Legal Luke said.

"Well I dreamt that I joined you after trying to kiss me again and then I saw the Professor standing their the whole time. It was pitch black so I didn't notice him till he said how could you. Then I told the Professor I was sorry but he just walked away and while he walked I heard a beeeeeeep like when someone dies. Then I fell to the ground and I cried and I woke up" Luke said crying even more.

"Its ok, Luke I'm here" Legal Luke said quietly.

"Uh, Legal…" Luke said quietly over his crying.

"Th-Thanks" Luke said smiling.

Legal Luke smiled.

They both lye down still hugging and they both fell to sleep.

**3:08am **

Legal Luke awoke.

Luke slept calmly.

Legal Luke couldn't sleep.

_He's like a doll when he sleeps _Legal Luke thought.

Luke awoke.

"Thanks Legal Luke" Luke said.

"I'm always here for you, Luke" Legal Luke said.

Luke grew closer to Legal Luke.

Luke closed his eyes while getting closer.

Legal Luke also closed his eyes.

They kissed.

When Luke opened his eyes he blushed red.

Legal Luke smirked.

"Heh you do like me" Legal Luke said.

"I don't you kissed me" Luke said crossing his arms.

"NO YOU kissed ME" Legal Luke said.

"I did NOT" Luke said.

"Yeah yeah good night, Luke" Legal Luke said kissing Luke on the forehead.

Luke froze wide eyed.

He blushed then laid down.

_Am I in love? _Luke thought feeling his heart rate grow faster.

"How?" Luke whispered to himself.

"I Have A Forbidden Love?"

* * *

Review I really think of Legal Luke in two ways the brother side and the annoying side


	4. A Not So Great Visit

My story: Remember When is where you can have questions answered cuz if I do it to all my Layton stories then it will be hard to organize sorry

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch4 A Not So Great Visit**_

Luke awoke and saw Legal Luke next to him.

Luke didn't bother to yell at Legal because he's gotten used to him.

Luke changed into his day clothes and walked to the door.

"Wait" Legal said.

"Yes" Luke asked.

Legal slept in his day clothes and he looked like a mess.

"Can you help me with my tie?" Legal asked sleepy.

Luke sighed.

"You know how to tie your tie, Legal" Luke said about to open the door.

"But you tie it better PLEASE, Luke" Legal whined.

"No" Luke said firmly and tired.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Legal Luke whined rolling back and forth on the bed.

"No" Luke said.

"PLEASE" Legal said.

"Fine but..."

Luke stopped.

Luke turned to Legal.

"Can you help me tie my tie?" Luke asked blushing.

Legal smirked and sat up.

Luke fixed Legal's tie while Legal fixed Luke's tie.

"Hey remember when you kissed me" Legal said smirking.

Luke blushed.

"Don't talk about it" Luke said annoyed.

"You like me" Legal said chuckling.

"Shut up" Luke said firmly.

"That's not what a gentleman should say, Luke" Legal said with his Layton voice.

Luke kept quiet.

Legal pinned Luke down.

"Get off seriously" Luke said too tired to yell.

It was 6:01am which is considered early to Luke.

"Make me" Legal said with a grin. Luke sighed.

"You are a perv" Luke said.

"And you are very short" Legal said.

"Ha ha very funny now get off" Luke said.

"Let me think about that uhhhh No" Legal said grinning.

"You know you'll be kissing yourself right?" Luke asked.

"Yup I want to know how bad of a kisser I was" Legal said chuckling.

Luke flipped him and he was now pinning Legal.

Luke kissed him on the forehead.

"Their happy" Luke said getting up.

Legal smirked.

"Heh" Legal laughed.

Legal and Luke went downstairs and finished breakfast and went to go visit the Professor.

It was still dark out and Luke was scared of the dark.

Luke grabbed onto Legal's hand.

Legal smiled.

Luke grabbed onto Legal's coat.

They walked and they were both silent.

They arrived at the hospital and walked into the Professor's room.

"Good morning, Professor" Legal said opening the door.

Luke saw that the heart meter was slowing down.

Luke ran to the heart meter and stared at it as if he can make it go faster.

Layton was asleep still.

"Legal do you know who did this?" Luke asked.

"Uh well kinda" Legal said.

Luke looked out the window and saw that it was starting to rain and to Luke raining always meant something bad was going to happen.

Luke turned to Legal.

"Who is it?" Luke asked.

Legal turned away from Luke's face as if disappointed.

Luke seemed confused.

"I'll tell you later right now we should wait till the Professor wakes up" Legal said changing the subject.

"Ok" Luke said.

They waited about 30 minutes and the Professor still didn't wake up.

Luke stared at Legal.

Legal stared at injured Layton as if regretful.

"Legal" Luke whispered making Legal Luke look at him.

"Yes?" Legal asked.

"Well uh-"

Luke stopped as he heard the heart meter go slower making him shiver in panic.

Luke pressed the button for the doctor to come.

A man who looked like a doctor ran in.

"What is it?" he asked in a rush.

"The Professor's meter is slowing down, sir" Luke said panic in his voice.

The doctor checked the meter and tried feeling Layton's pulse and it was slowing down.

"Do something!" Clive said a bit loud.

The doctor pressed a button for the nurse.

The nurse ran in.

"Yes, doctor?" she asked.

"The man's pulse is slowing down" the doctor said checking the meter to see if it's broken.

The meter slowed down even more.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled crying.

Legal hugged Luke tightly.

"Don't worry he's not dead" Clive said.

Just then the meter line was straight and made a beeping sound that didn't stop.

Luke looked at the meter with his eyes full of tears.

"I'm a curse" Clive whispered.

The nurse handed the doctor two panels they use when this sort of thing happens.

"Clear!" the doctor said rubbing the two panels together.

The doctor pressed them on Layton's chest.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled sobbing.

Just then one of Luke's tears landed on Layton's cheek making the heart meter beep continuously.

Luke smiled still a bit teary.

The doctor and nurse then left relieved.

"Luke I have to tell you something" Legal said in a serious voice and grabbing Luke's shoulders.

"Yes, Legal?" Luke asked calmly knowing Legal Luke is serious.

"I-I..."

Legal trailed off while a tear ran down his cheek.

"What, Legal" Luke asked even more curious.

"I Injured The Professor!"

* * *

Sorry this is so short if you have any questions about this story then ask but I'm not giving out spoeilers


	5. Sorrow

I'm SOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SHORT but I just really wanted everyone to know what happened next

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch5 Sorrow**_

Luke gasped in surprise.

Legal Luke looked at the ground and let go of Luke's shoulder.

"Why?" Luke asked quietly.

Legal Luke didn't answer.

Luke grew teary.

"WHY!" Luke yelled crying.

Legal didn't say a word.

Luke grew angry.

"G-G-GET OUT!" Luke yelled angry.

Legal looked up at Luke.

"You really don't mean that do you, L-"

"I DO MEAN IT!" Luke yelled.

Legal hugged Luke but then Luke pushed him away.

"I said leave" Luke said softly.

Legal stared at Luke.

"Leave!" Luke yelled.

Legal grabbed his shoulder again but he was pushed away again.

"STOP THAT!" Luke yelled.

"But Luke-"

"GET OU-"

Legal kissed Luke on the forehead.

Luke stared at Legal who was smiling.

"I still don't forgive you because I'm not a girl" Luke said blushing.

"I'm sorry can you at least here me out" Legal Luke said kindly.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED THE PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled.

Layton awoke quietly and listened to their conversation not saying a word.

"Luke please-"

"NO ENOUGH WITH YOUR EXCUSES!" Luke yelled.

"Luke hear me out" Legal said.

"GET OUT!" Luke yelled.

"Aren't you getting tried of saying that" Legal said.

"STOP JOKING!" Luke yelled.

Legal said nothing else and hugged Luke again and this time he didn't push away.

Luke sobbed in his arms.

Layton kept listening and acting as if he was still asleep.

"Legal" Luke said quietly.

"Yes?" Legal asked.

Luke motioned him to kneel to his level.

Legal knelt down.

"Yes?" Legal asked again.

Luke kissed Legal making Layton sit quickly up in surprise.

Luke and Legal turned to Layton.

They all stared at each other and their was a moment of silence.

"Were you listening the whole time?" Legal asked.

"Not the whole time" Layton said still sounding hurt.

"Professor-"

Luke stopped.

_Did he see me kiss Legal Luke? _Luke thought panicking.

Layton smiled at Luke.

Luke blushed.

Legal smirked.

"Big Luke, can you go get some water for me please?" Layton asked.

"Sure I guess" Legal said walking out of the room.

Layton adjusted the way he sat while Luke stared.

"Luke" Layton said firmly.

"Yes, Professor?" Luke asked.

"I don't want your Future Self to stay with you anymore" Layton said.

"But WHY?" Luke yelled.

"Well...he's twisting you" Layton said.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Luke asked confused.

"Your not acting like a gentleman anymore, Luke" Layton stated.

Luke gasped.

"Professor, I haven't changed!" Luke objected.

"I Forbid You To Be Near Him, Luke" Layton commanded firmly.

Luke stared at Layton not saying a word.

Legal came in with a depressed face.

_Legal was listening the whole time? _Luke thought in surprise.

"Layton, I will leave as soon as possible" Legal said serious.

"You were listening the whole time" Layton asked.

"Nope all I heard was I Forbid You To Be Near Him" Legal said giving Layton bottled water.

_I know I hate Legal Luke but not so much I mean he is me _Luke thought.

_Now I Really Do Have A Forbidden Love!_

* * *

Again I'M SORRY anyway sorry this took forever I had TOTAL writer's block


	6. Distant Love Or Not?

This is touching to me so PLZ read LoL

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch6 Distant Love Or Not?**_

The next day at 8:24am Legal Luke was packing his things while Flora was out getting groceries and Luke watched TV.

"Legal!" Luke shouted upstairs.

"Yea!" Legal Luke asked heading downstairs.

"The Professor is coming home tomorrow so you'll have to leave tonight okay" Luke said.

"Okay" Legal confirmed.

Luke felt disappointed that Legal was leaving.

Legal put all his things in boxes downstairs.

Just then the doorbell rang an Luke answered.

It was Layton.

Layton came home a bit early.

"Hello Luke I came earlier" Layton said smiling.

Luke smiled a fake smile.

Layton noticed.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Layton asked a bit curious as he sat on the couch.

"Nothing, Professor" Luke said fake smiling.

Layton didn't believe him but didn't ask anymore.

Luke felt like crying but held in his tears.

_Why am I crying I don't care about Legal Luke...that much _Luke thought.

Layton saw Legal walk up and downstairs with boxes.

It was very quiet.

"I'm off now" Legal said calling a truck to come.

"Okay" Luke whispered softly.

Layton nodded.

Legal slowly put all the boxes outside on the grass.

"Why are you going so slow, Luke?" Layton asked.

"Oh I was going slow!" Legal said surprised.

_He knew he was going slow he just wanted someone to step up and say you can stay _Luke thought.

"Why does Legal have to leave?" Luke asked curiously.

Layton thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you when your older" Layton said firmly.

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Luke yelled standing from the couch.

"Calm yourself, Luke" Layton said.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!" Luke yelled angry.

Legal put the box he held down and started to listen.

"Luke, calm yourself" Layton repeated standing up and holding Luke's shoulders.

Luke grew teary.

"Legal Luke is my friend and I don't want him to leave" Luke said slapping Layton's hand out of his shoulders.

"But Luke-"

"NO I DON'T want him to leave!" Luke shouted running to Legal and hugging him.

Legal was surprised.

_He's covering...for me? _Legal Luke thought.

Luke cried while hugging Legal.

Layton looked at Luke's eyes as they were filled with tears.

Legal hugged back and picked him up.

Luke hugged him as if he were a 4 year old with his father.

"Please Professor" Luke said softly.

Layton looked away trying not to give in to his eyes.

"It's okay, Luke. I am you so I'll always be in your heart" Legal said kindly putting him down.

"Don't leave" Luke said.

"I have to, Luke" Legal said smiling.

"NO I'm coming TOO!" Luke shouted hugging Legal Luke tightly.

Layton looked at Luke in surprise.

"Tell me why he has to leave" Luke said commandingly.

Layton sighed.

"A gentleman can not be...be" Layton said firmly refusing to say the next word.

"Gay?" Legal said confused.

Luke looked up at Legal.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

Layton motioned to Legal not to say anything.

"Layton would you like to explain what it is" Legal said with a smirk.

_When you kick me out I get revenge _Legal thought happily.

Layton seemed surprised as Luke stared at him innocently.

"It's when you love a boy when you are a boy" Layton said uneasy.

"Then I am because I love you, Professor and Big Luke and...a lot of people" Luke said innocently.

Legal chuckled at how Luke didn't get it.

Layton grew a little pale at what he said.

"Not family love, Luke. The other love" Layton said.

Luke's eyes widened.

"But I don't like Legal like that" Luke stated firmly.

Layton looked down.

_He did see the kiss_ Luke thought.

"I don't know, Luke" Legal said joking but saying the truth.

Layton looked at Legal who was smirking.

"SHUSH!" Luke yelled.

It grew silent.

"Please let Legal stay" Luke begged.

"...No" Layton said looking away from his face.

Luke looked up at Layton as if he didn't believe what he heard.

"I HATE YOU, LAYTON!" Luke yelled running up to his room and slamming the door shut.

Layton stood in shock.

_He called me Layton? _Layton thought.

Legal Luke looked at Layton.

"I'm sorry, Layton I'll leave as quickly as possible" Legal Luke said softly getting the boxes outside.

Layton sighed.

Legal Luke had now finished packing his things in the fan.

"Here I have given you this since I can't let you sleep in the street" Layton said handing Legal a picture of the house Layton had bought.

Legal gasped.

"T-T-This is AWESOME!" Legal Luke said looking at the expensive house.

The house was painted blue it had two rooms and two bathrooms also a porch it also was very clean so yeah.

Legal hopped on the truck and rode off waving.

Luke sat on his bed clutching his teddy bear.

"It's not fair" Luke whispered to himself.

Luke then heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Layton asked knocking.

"It's your house" Luke said laying on the bed not facing the door.

Layton walked in.

"I'm sorry, Luke but I don't approve...well you know" Layton said uneasy.

"I'm NOT gay!" Luke shouted.

Layton tapped his finger on his lap quickly as if uneasy.

"Now Luke I know you say that now but later on you'll be telling everyone" Layton said thinking about a miserable future.

"How do you know, Professor?" Luke asked in a spoiled kid voice.

"I just know, Luke" Layton said.

"Humph" Luke said angry.

"It's Clive that's gay NOT me" Luke argued.

"Tell me everything that happened, Luke" Layton asked.

After telling Layton everything Layton did not change his mind one bit and left Luke hugging his bear angrily.

Luke cried a bit but quickly wiped his tears away.

**That Night **

Luke didn't sleep he just laid on his bed clutching his teddy bear tightly in his arms.

Just then Luke heard knocking.

He sat up in surprise holding his teddy bear tighter with fright.

Luke looked around and saw nothing but his normal room.

Luke heard knocking again.

He saw nothing and looked out the window.

Luke tripped on his feet backing away when he saw something surprising.

The window opened.

Luke crawled away from the window.

A figure came into Luke's room.

Luke stared.

It was Legal Luke.

The light of the moon made Legal Luke look scary to Luke.

Luke hugged his bear.

Legal stretched his hand out to Luke.

Luke looked at it for a second and then held on tightly to Legal Luke's hand.

Legal helped Luke up.

Luke hugged Legal Luke.

"You came back but why?" Luke asked a bit teary.

"I came back for you" Legal whispered in Luke's ear.

Legal Luke's words felt as if they glued into Luke's brain.

Luke looked up at Legal with big teary eyes.

"Luke" Luke said smiling and crying tears of joy.

"Did you say Luke?" Legal asked in a whisper.

"Yup cause you deserve that name" Luke said smiling.

Legal held out his hand.

"Would you like to come live with me?" Legal Luke asked smiling.

Luke looked at him in surprise.

"But what about the Profess-"

"Who cares I mean he doesn't understand you like I do or does he, Luke?" Legal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not really"

"Then come on the Professor can live without you, Luke" Legal Luke said trying to convince him.

"Well..."

Luke trailed off.

Their was silence while Luke remembered some bad times him and Layton had.

"I'm coming!" Luke said firmly.

Luke took Clive's hand.

Clive carried Luke bridal style and jumped out the window.

Clive didn't set Luke down he carried him like that the whole time.

Luke blushed.

Clive ran with Luke in his arms.

_Am I running away? _Luke thought.

_I Am Running Away!_

* * *

Hey guys did ya like it was it touching cuz if it was then your just like me LoL _**PLZ REVIEW!**_


	7. The Following Day

Im sorry this took long and this chapter doesn't have Luke or Clive but it talks about them. Its STILL importent though

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch7 The Following Day**_

Layton awoke from his sleep and headed downstairs expecting Flora to make tea and Luke to say good morning as always but as he headed downstairs he didn't see Luke also Flora seemed worried.

"Where's Luke?" Layton asked thinking he's upstairs and mad at him.

"Gone" Flora answered softly.

"What?" Layton gasped out running to Flora.

"He's gone, Professor!" Flora shouted with tears filling up in her eyes.

Flora hugged Layton.

Layton started to feel worried.

"Flora come let's investigate his room" Layton said trying to hide his feelings.

"Yes, Professor" Flora responded wiping her tears.

They headed into Luke's room and saw nothing just the window open.

"Professor...do you think he ran away?" Flora asked.

Layton didn't answer he stared out the open window.

"He was taken" Layton said to himself.

"Taken?" Flora asked.

"I can feel it, Flora" Layton said turning to Flora.

Flora held her hands together and put her hands on her heart and closed her eyes hoping that Luke would be unharmed.

"Flora" Layton said.

"Yes, Professor?" Flora asked.

"Call the police" Layton said feeling the window.

Flora nodded and ran to call the police.

After that the police came quickly to the Layton House and investigated Luke's room.

Inspector Chelmey and Barton were two of the police that arrived.

Layton and Flora watched as they searched everywhere for clues but they searched rather harshly.

Chelmey threw everything in the air as if not wanting to solve this mystery.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Flora shouted when Chelmey was about to throw a Layton doll.

Chelmey glared at Flora and threw it at Flora.

Flora catches it and hugged it tightly.

The Layton Doll was given to Luke before he moved in with Layton.

Flora envied him since it was given to him by Layton himself.

Flora hugged it tighter when Chelmey noticed.

"You!" Chelmey shouted pointing at Flora making her scared.

Flora hid behind Layton.

"Inspector, What do you mean?" Layton asked.

"She obivously hired someone to kidnap Luke and murder him, case closed. Barton cuff her" Chelmey demanded.

Barton and Layton both seemed surprised.

"Inspector, Flora couldn't have done this she is only a girl and Luke's dearest friend" Layton explained.

"HA the way she hugged that doll that belonged to the boy, I wouldn't believe a word the girl says" Chelmey said nearly spitting in disgust.

Flora grew scared and clutched Layton coat.

"Inspector, Flora is not the jealous type and she's only 15" Layton objected.

"A 15 year old can do anything here in London" Chelmey said.

"Flora would never do anything like this and I don't think you should jump to conclusions" Layton said trying to change his mind.

Chelmey glared at Layton.

"I will interview you and the girl and your assistant" Chelmey said serious.

"My assistant but Inspector she doesn't live here and had retired 3 years ago" Layton said shocked.

"I know but she might know more about the boy and judging by this book the boy has been in close touch with her" Chelmey said holding up a journal.

"Where did you find that?" Layton asked shocked.

"It was under the bed" Chelmey explained.

"May I see it?" Layton asked.

"I don't care" Chelmey said handing him the book.

Layton opened it and the first page read:

The Professor doesn't know that

I've been meeting Emmy at the cafe

every midnight.

I hope the Professor doesn't find out

he hates when

I don't tell him something

but

it wasn't my idea

it was Emmy's

...

well mine

I just hope

he doesn't find out.

Layton turned a couple of pages and found his latest page and read quietly:

I'm about to go to sleep

and

I really hate Layton right now and yes

I said Layton

he always thinks about himself.

I CAN'T believe he kicked Legal out

just for liking me

I mean

what if I don't want to be straight

can't he live with that

I bet he's gonna tell me

"A gentleman isn't gay"

Well maybe if that's a rule then

I Don't Want To Be A Gentleman!

Good Night!

Layton dropped the book a bit shocked at the words he read.

Chelmey looked at Layton and so did Flora.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Flora asked worried.

Layton didn't answer.

"Inspector" Layton uttered.

"Yes?" Chelmey asked.

"Search for Luke I have a feeling he's with a criminal" Layton said a bit angry.

"Understood but what do you mean" Chelmey said snapping his fingers making Barton get his radio.

"He was kidnapped by the criminal known as Legal Luke" Layton said rather serious.

A search party was sent out and the police left leaving Layton drinking tea and watching the local news as they announced Luke's disappearance.

Later that day Emmy would be coming over since Chelmey was going to interview them later as they searched town.

Flora sat at the opposite end of the table looking at the local news.

Flora was deep in thought.

Layton noticed.

"Flora is something the matter?" Layton asked curious.

"Oh! It's nothing, Professor" Flora said not saying the truth.

Layton didn't ask more questions.

**Later That Day **

Layton heard a knock on the door.

Layton walked to the door and opened it.

Emmy Altava was standing their with a smile on her face.

"Hello Professor nice to see you again" Emmy said winking and showing herself in.

"Hello Emmy" Layton said closing the door.

"Hi Flora, Layton has told me a lot about you" Emmy said stretching out her hand.

Flora shaked her hand but Emmy gripped her hand tightly reminding Flora of the guys at her school.

Emmy smiled and jumped on the couch rather tired.

"Emmy you should be more lady like" Flora suggested.

"I am, Flora" Emmy replied.

"But you just jumped on the sofa" Flora objected.

"Yeah I'm doing it lady like, get it?" Emmy said laughing.

"I think so" Flora replied rather unsure.

Their was a bang on the door and Layton opened the door.

It was Inspector Chelmey and Barton.

Chelmey showed himself in by shoving Layton out of his way.

"Were starting with you girl!" Chelmey announced pointing at Flora.

"You don't have to shout" Emmy said firmly standing up.

"Ah so your the spirited assistant well don't play jokes I'm here for facts" Chelmey said firmly back.

"Is that a threat?" Emmy said with anger in her voice.

"No, madam" Chelmey said adjusting his posture.

Chelmey was going to interview the three of them individually in each a different room for some unknown reason.

Also all interviews will be recorded by sound like any other crime show.

**Flora's Interview **

Flora's interview was being held in her room for an unknown reason.

"So what relationship do you have with the boy" Chelmey asked starting the conversation.

"Well me and Luke are best friends" Flora replied

"Okay so have you ever been jealous of the boy?"

"Um don't you think-nevermind but um yes"

"Why?"

"Well the Professor never takes me anywhere and I'm older than Luke also he leaves me alone and pays more attention to him than me"

"Hmm I see well I don't have anymore questions"

_Wow that was short but why did he ask personal questions _Flora thought.

**Layton's Interview **

Layton's interview was in Luke's room for an unknown reason.

"Layton did you adopt the boy?" Chelmey asked.

"Yes but he still visits his real parents once in a while" Layton replied.

"Well how close are you two?"

"Well very close we're the best of friends I take him everywhere except towards danger"

"Do you ever take the girl?"

"Flora? Well sometimes since she is a young women and she's very fragile I wouldn't want anything to happen to my flower"

"Isn't the girl older than the boy and if this is true why take the boy?"

"Well a girl no matter what age is more in danger than a young boy"

"Are you trying to say your sexist?"

"No, I didn't say such words"

"Okay well was the boy mad at you before these events?"

"Uh...well..."

"Out with it, Layton"

"Well yes..."

"Why?"

"Well you see he had a relationship-"

"With a girl?"

"No with a..."

"A boy?"

"No, a ex-convict"

"What?"

"Yes and I disapproved of this by telling him to leave which made Luke rather upset with me"

"What was the criminal's name?"

"...Clive Dove"

"Clive Dove?"

"Yes he kept saying he was Future Luke though"

"I'll get into that anyway do you have any idea what happened to your son?"

"Well I'm thinking he ran away but that's all, you know I don't like jumping to conclusions"

"Well Thank You, Layton"

Chelmey and Layton shook hands and Chelmey left.

**Emmy's Interview **

Emmy's interview was in the living room sitting at the dining table.

"So Emmy is it? I heard from a source that you and Luke have been meeting up at night, why?" Chelmey asked.

"Well after bumping into Luke a couple weeks ago I saw him rather depressed so I asked him what was the matter but he insisted not talking aloud so I went along with his plan" Emmy replied.

"Has the boy ever had a crush on you?"

"What? No! We were only friends!"

"Calm down I was just asking anyway what did you and Luke talk about those times?"

"Well he always seemed to talk about an ex-convict living with him he calls him Legal Luke? But I don't know why I mean why not just Future Luke?"

"Well what do you think about this whole situation?"

"Well I feel rather sad I mean I've known Luke for a short time but I know he would never runaway from the Professor"

"Okay so What other things did you talk about?"

"Well he seemed rather focused on complaining about Luke 2 that I feel he was actually bonding with him"

"What kind of bond do you mean?"

"Well the bond a young boy I think should never have with a young man"

"I see so are you worried this bond might grow?"

"Well kinda I mean the Professor hates those types of relationships and to think his own son is like that that's a bit sad to me and besides Luke is adorable so why doesn't he find a nice GIRL"

"Anyway weren't you supposed to meet Luke the same night he disappeared?"

"Are you saying I kidnapped him?"

"No I'm asking if he was supposed to meet you that same night"

"Well yes he said he really wanted to talk the last time we met so I assumed he wouldn't miss the meeting"

"So he never showed up?"

"Nope which made me worry about him and Luke 2"

"Well that's all the questions I have thank you"

"Anytime, Inspector"

They shook hands but of course Emmy gripped harder.

**After The Interviews **

Chelmey, Barton, and Emmy left without a word.

Chelmey said he would call about Clive if he really is what he claims to be and Emmy said that she should be aware what happens.

Layton drank tea and Flora watched the local news.

Layton looked at the TV hoping to get any information on anything suspicious in town but no hope right now.

_Luke why would you do this _Layton thought wishing Luke can hear him.

_I'm Sorry, Luke_

* * *

Good chapter right? Well the next will HAVE Luke and Clive or Luke 2 or whatever


	8. On The Run

This is Luke and Legal's side of the story, by the way I just uploaded a new video of Professor Layton on Youtube its a music video of the Professor Layton characters called _Airplanes And Puzzles_ it uses the song Airplanes and if you didn't know my username is_ Rose21991_ so if you want check it out

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch8 On The Run**_

**Luke's POV **

Everything was black.

I felt so weird and tired.

I'm Luke Triton and I can't seem to remember where I am.

I only remember being carried off by Legal but was that a dream?

Ugh I don't know I'm just really tired and I can't see anything, why?

I tried feeling around me and I felt something soft like a pillow and blanket.

I tried touching around but I was afraid what I might touch so I stayed still hoping some light will come.

I see something I think its a tiny bit of light but it was a firefly which made me disappointed.

Where am I?

I wonder if I'm dreaming or just extremely tired.

I hope I'm dreaming because I don't want to know what's in the dark when I'm awake.

**Normal POV**

"Good morning, sleepy head" A voice said to Luke.

Luke couldn't open his eyes.

Luke reached out his hands trying to feel who was in front of him.

"Watch the hair" the voice said chuckling.

Luke opened his eyes and found himself laying on a queen mattress with only a blanket and two pillows.

Luke looked around and saw that he was in a small house with only the room he's in and a bathroom.

It was cold since the house was made of concrete.

Luke looked up and saw Legal Luke in front of him smiling as the sun from outside shined behind Legal.

"L-Luke?" Luke asked sleepy and sitting up.

"Lay down you need to rest" Legal said laying him back down.

"Where are we?" Luke asked rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about that" Legal said smiling.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Luke" Legal Luke said kissing Luke on the forehead.

"L-..."

Luke went back to sleep.

"You rest, little guy" Legal said softly.

Legal Luke sat next to Luke and laid down next to him since it was really cold.

**Later That Day**

Luke awoke finding Legal sleeping next to him.

Luke shook Legal so that he could wake up.

"What?" Legal asked tired.

"What time is it?" Luke asked softly since he just woke up.

"I don't know check the sun" Legal said turning to the opposite side away from Luke.

Luke sat up and shook Legal again.

"I'm awake" Legal said sitting up.

Legal and Luke rubbed their eyes.

"That's better!" Legal said stretching.

Luke chuckled.

They both stood up.

"Should I make you tea?" Luke asked looking up at Legal.

"No, I will, sweetheart" Legal said kissing him on the forehead.

Luke blushed and rubbed his hand on his forehead to get some of Legal's saliva out.

Legal walked over to the kitchen which was in the same room their in and started making tea as Luke sat on the table that was really beaten and he sat on a chair that was also a bit run down.

Everything in the room looked like it came from the dumpster but Luke felt right at home.

Legal Luke set the cup of tea on the table in front of Luke and smiled.

Luke looked up at him and drank the tea while Legal waited for a comment.

"Wow its great!" Luke commented happily.

Legal Luke smiled.

Legal sat down and ate toast without a plate while Luke ate eggs with the only plate they had.

Legal and Luke watched TV on the tiny television on the same chairs they sit with when they dine.

Legal looked at Luke as he watched the local news about him.

"Are you alright?" Legal Luke asked sincere.

Luke didn't answer.

Luke looked at Legal with tears in his eyes.

Legal stood and hugged him.

"Layton doesn't want you, Luke. He's just acting by sending a search party but he doesn't I do, Luke" Legal said hugging him tighter.

"I know I just..."

Luke trailed off.

"Just what, Luke?" Legal said kneeling to his level and looking at him.

"I just don't want them to take you away" Luke uttered hugging him again as tears overflowed his eyes.

Legal Luke hugged him back.

"Don't leave me, Luke" Luke said staring into Legal's eyes.

Legal answered with a kiss.

Luke looked at him as he wiped his mouth from Legal's saliva.

"I won't...never!" Legal said firmly.

"But what if they find us?" Luke asked worried.

"As long as your not harmed then I'm fine" Legal said with a smile.

"But you'll go to jail and I won't see you in years!" Luke explained with tears in his eyes again.

"Yes you will if you visit"

"NO I want to see you EVERYDAY!" Luke said hugging Legal tightly.

Just then they both heard sirens.

"Are those police sirens?" Luke asked worried.

"Calm down it'll be alright" Legal said carrying Luke bridal style.

Legal walked out the house and Luke saw trees everywhere.

The sirens sounded really close.

Legal ran with Luke in his arms.

"Will we go back?" Luke asked as he ran.

"I don't know, Luke" Legal said running faraway from the sound of sirens.

Legal saw a castle in the distance and ran there.

"No, Luke!" Luke shouted grabbing onto Legal's coat as he ran.

Legal stopped.

"What is it?" Legal asked.

"I don't like the look of that castle" Luke said worried.

"But its the only shelter that I'm sure police won't check" Legal said continuing to run.

"B-but..."

Luke trailed off thinking it was hopeless to change his mind.

"Hey their over there!" a policeman shouted pointing at Legal Luke.

"Damn it" Legal whispered to himself.

Luke turned to the left to see in back of Legal and saw some policemen chasing after them in motorcycles.

"How will you out run them?" Luke asked worried.

"I can, trust me" Legal said running as fast as he can.

_Wow I'm such a bad liar at the wrong times _Legal Luke thought.

Luke felt worried.

Two policeman were on both sides of Legal and they reached for Luke but Legal stopped in his tracks and ducked.

Knowing another policeman was behind him, Legal rolled to the side making all three motorcycle policemen run into each other.

Legal got up and continued to run as more policeman came.

"Do they ever give up" Legal said to himself a bit tired.

"We have to stop and hide" Luke said not wanting him to suffer running anymore.

"Theirs nothing but trees we have to get to that castle" Legal said running a bit faster.

Luke started to tremble in fear of going back and what Layton might say.

A helicopter was now on Legal's tail and was going rather fast.

Luke clutched Legal's coat.

Just then some Police cars started chasing after them.

_How can cars go through all these trees? _Luke thought confused.

Legal stopped running after seeing a car come in front of them fast.

The car quickly stopped as if the person applied the brakes a bit late.

Legal and Luke were a bit surprised to find that the person driving was none other than Inspector Chelmey and Barton.

Legal stood like stone a bit scared of what would happen.

Luke clutched Legal's coat even tighter.

"Put the boy down" Chelmey said rather harsh.

"I'm sorry, Inspector but I can't" Legal said trying to hide the fact that he's afraid.

"You know we can just take him away, right?" Chelmey said rather smug.

"I know" Legal said firmly.

Luke looked at Barton with eyes that said

"Please stop Chelmey"

Barton turned away from Luke's face not wanting to feel pity.

"Get him boys!" Chelmey shouted pointing at Legal and Luke.

The policeman in the helicopter came down and the police from the cars came out with guns and they all ran towards Legal.

Legal rolled under a policeman and started to run.

Luke turned back and saw all the policemen fighting each other thinking one of them is Legal.

"You clowns! He's over there!" Chelmey shouted pointing at them running.

"Sir, do they shoot?" Barton asked.

"Yes but don't shoot the boy we need him alive" Chelmey replied serious.

"You heard him!" Barton shouted at the policemen.

The policemen nodded and prepared to shoot.

"Their going to shoot!" Luke shouted worried.

"Don't worry if I die you'll stay alive" Legal Luke said smiling.

"But I want to be with you" Luke said clutching Legal's coat.

Legal's ear then started to hurt as he heard the guns shoot near his left ear but he continued to run.

Legal tried keeping his eyes open but his left ear really started to hurt.

Legal started to jump a little after a bullet almost shot his foot.

Pretty soon Legal Luke felt a pain in his left arm from one of the shots.

Legal turned and started to climb a tree.

After climbing the tree he set Luke down on a branch and sat on another branch on the other side of Luke.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked turning to Legal on the other side of the tree.

"Ugh I'm f-fine" Legal said holding onto his left arm as blood poured out.

Luke went onto Legal's branch hoping it wouldn't break with him on it.

"Your bleeding!" Luke said surprised.

"Ugh" Legal moaned as his ear also started to bleed from the speed of a bullet.

Luke didn't know what to do since he's afraid of going down to get something.

"I'm fine you don't-Ow!-have to worry-Ow!" Legal Luke said trying to smile.

Luke didn't say anything back since he was terrified.

Legal had blood on his face from trying to get rid of it which made Luke even more scared.

"I'm sorry" Luke said softly looking at the ground.

"Why?" Legal asked trying to keep his voice clear.

"I did this to you I mean if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be half dead half alive" Luke said softly with tears in his eyes.

"It's-ugh- not your fault" Legal said putting his right hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke's tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Luke hugged Legal tightly not caring that his blood is on him.

Legal hugged back with his right arm trying not to get the blood on his right and on him.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Ugh-well we're going to the castle after we-ugh-make sure the police-ugh-leave" Legal Luke said serious.

Luke laid his head on Legal's chest thinking.

_Is Legal Luke, right? Does the Professor really hate me...Legal would never lie but why does he hate me? _Luke thought.

Luke felt a bit sleepy and felt his eyes grow heavy.

Legal took off Luke's hat and stroked his hair making him more sleepy.

Luke closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

Legal looked to his right and saw the sun shining down at the trees making it seem gracefully beautiful.

"Luke" Luke whispered clutching Legal's coat.

Legal seemed surprised and looked down at Luke.

"Luke please" Luke whispered turning himself to the right to sleep better.

_He's just dreaming _Legal thought sighing.

Luke rubbed his head against Legal's chest.

Legal smiled as he looked down at Luke.

Luke moaned and clutched Legal's coat tighter.

_What is he dreaming about? _Legal thought.

Luke's eyes jerked open and he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Legal asked.

Luke blushed a bit.

"Uh nothing" Luke said a bit nervous.

"Luke, your sweating" Legal said wiping the sweat off Luke's forehead.

"I'm not sweating" Luke said nervously.

Legal raised an eyebrow.

"What were you dreaming about?" Legal asked.

"Nothing!" Luke uttered quickly and nervously.

"Okaaay" Legal said dropping the subject.

Luke looked at Legal as he saw most of the blood became dry.

Legal stared to the right where all the trees were, deep in thought.

Luke stared at him.

Legal noticed Luke staring at him.

"What is it?" Legal asked.

"Oh uh nothing!" Luke said blushing.

Legal Luke grinned.

"You do like me" Legal said looking to his right again with the grin still on his face.

"I don't!" Luke objected.

"Yeah right" Legal said chuckling.

"I'm saying the truth" Luke said sounding spoiled.

"Whatever I don't feel like arguing" Legal said staring at the trees.

Luke felt sorry for him.

"Hey can you hear through your left ear?" Luke asked trying to start a conversation.

"A little" Legal replied still staring at the trees.

"How does your left arm feel?" Luke asked.

"Do you really want to know" Legal asked turning to Luke with a smirk.

"Yes" Luke said unsure.

Legal got close to Luke making him nervous.

Legal grabbed Luke's left arm making Luke a bit scared.

Luke looked at Legal who was staring at him deeply.

Legal then pinched Luke's left arm.

"OW! That hurt!" Luke complained rubbing his left arm.

Legal Luke burst out laughing and he also started crying.

Luke continued to rub his left arm.

"That was mean!" Luke stated.

"What did you think I was going to do" Legal asked laughing while wiping away his tears.

Luke blushed since he thought he was going to do something else.

Legal looked at him.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Legal asked serious.

"Nothing!" Luke said quickly and nervously.

Legal looked at him and started to laugh again.

"Your sick!" Legal said laughing and pointing.

"Am not!" Luke objected blushing.

"Well whatever its been a while and it seems like no one else is here and the blood stopped spitting out so lets go" Legal said smiling at Luke.

"But your arm! Are you sure your okay?" Luke asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to sit on a chair not a branch" Legal complained climbing down the tree.

"But wait!" Luke shouted since Legal was almost to the ground and he was still on the branch.

"Yeah?" Legal asked stopping in is tracks.

"I-I-I'm afraid of heights" Luke blurted out scared at just looking down at Legal.

"Just wait" Legal Luke said continuing to climb down.

Luke waited.

"Okay jump!" Legal shouted holding out his arms to catch him.

"But-"

"Trust me!" Legal shouted smiling.

Luke started to tremble as he stood up.

Luke jumped down with his eyes closed.

Luke opened his eyes and found himself in Legal Luke's arms.

Legal carried Luke bridal style like always and started to walk.

Luke stared at Legal as he looked around making sure no one was around.

Luke grabbed onto Legal's coat.

Legal looked at Luke as he walked.

"Don't worry" Legal said smiling at him.

Luke didn't respond.

Luke clutched onto Legal's coat.

"Hey Legal" Luke said looking up at Legal.

"Yeah" Legal replied looking at Luke.

"Are you really me in the future?" Luke asked serious.

Legal seemed surprised that he nearly tripped.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you" Legal said smiling.

"Oh okay cause when you first came to stay I thought you were lying" Luke said looking at Legal's coat.

"Oh uh okay" Legal said looking at the ground.

Legal stopped since they were right in front of the castle.

Legal Luke put Luke down on his feet and they both looked up at the black castle.

Luke walked bravely up the door and was about to open it when Legal grabbed his arm.

Luke looked up at Legal.

"Luke, I have to tell you something" Legal said rather serious.

Luke looked at him as he pushed open the door.

Legal stopped him.

The giant door was only opened a little.

Legal carried Luke bridal style quickly and started to run.

"Stop right there, Legal!" a voice shouted.

Legal Luke kept running.

"What's going on you suggested to go there" Luke asked curious and shocked.

"I was wrong to betray you and I couldn't let you be m-"

Legal stopped as a bullet went through his left arm again.

Legal Luke dropped to his knees and set Luke down to his right before falling to the ground.

"Luke!" Luke said shocked.

"Luke wake up! You CAN'T die!" Luke shouted with tears in his eyes.

Luke's sadness turned to rage.

Luke turned to see who shot him.

He trembled in fear as he saw the man who he hated to see.

It was Jean Descole.

He had a pistol in his hand and a grin on his face.

Luke started to shake Legal, vigorously.

Legal turned around to face Luke.

"Run" Legal said softly before closing his eyes.

"I can't not without you" Luke said shaking him.

"Go" Legal said clutching his wound to stop the bleeding.

"No" Luke replied.

Legal stood up slowly.

Descole raised the pistol and pointed it at Legal.

Luke went in front of him with both of his arms spread out.

"You'll have to shoot me first!" Luke shouted a bit scared.

Descole stopped pointing the pistol and glared.

Luke was a bit surprised.

"Bring him here now!" Descole shouted glaring at Legal.

Legal refused by nodding his head.

"Now!" Descole said gesturing him to bring him.

Luke looked at Legal.

"I'll go" Luke said trying to act brave.

"No, Luke" Legal said clutching his left arm.

"I'll be fine he doesn't want me dead" Luke said trying to smile.

"Luke, you don't know what he wants" Legal said softly.

Luke ignored what Legal Luke said and started to walk to Descole.

"Are you joining us, Legal?" Descole asked stretching out his arm with a grin.

Legal glared at Descole but walked over next to Luke.

Luke grabbed onto Legal's hand and Legal clutched his hand back.

Luke and Legal entered and saw a man sitting at a throne that had two chairs.

Descole sat on the chair to the right.

"Hello Luke and Luke" the man said.

Luke clutched Legal's hand tighter since he was afraid.

"Hello" they both replied.

"You know who I am right, Luke?" the man asked looking at Little Luke.

Legal looked at Luke while Luke looked at Legal.

"No, sir" Luke replied.

"Sir? Heh" the man said snickering.

"What did I say?" Luke asked.

"Its nothing but don't I look like anyone?" the man asked.

"Professor? Is that you" Luke asked.

"I knew you would say that, my boy" the man said.

"Who is he?" Luke asked looking at Legal.

"My name is Evil Layton" Evil Layton said standing up and walking over to Luke.

Evil Layton knelt down to Luke's level.

Luke felt a bit scared as he grew closer.

Evil Layton touched Luke's chin.

Legal carried Luke like a little child and glared at Evil Layton.

"Don't try anything, Evil Layton" Legal said firmly.

Evil Layton grinned.

Luke felt nervous around Evil Layton.

Luke hugged Legal as he looked up at Evil Layton.

Evil Layton snapped his fingers and a boy in a maid dress came running in.

"Hi what's your name" Luke said trying to cheer him up since he looked rather sad.

"This is my maid Evil Luke" Evil Layton said gesturing them to look at him.

"You mean he's me but evil?" Luke asked a bit confused.

"Yes" Evil Layton replied.

"Why is he your maid?" Luke asked.

"No reason" "Evil Layton said with a grin.

"Perv" Legal coughed.

"What did you say, Legal?" Evil Layton asked a bit mad.

"Nothing" Legal said with a grin.

"Anyway he will show you to your room" Evil Layton said rather smug.

Evil Luke bowed.

"We're staying?" Luke asked looking at Legal and clutching his hand tighter.

"Yes" Legal said winking.

"Right this way, sirs" Evil Luke said gesturing them to follow him.

Luke and Legal followed him.

"Why are you so down?" Luke asked.

"Well for one I'm in a dress, dummy" Evil Luke said angry.

"Why did he put you in that?" Luke asked curious.

"I was replaced that's why" Evil Luke said stopping in front of a door.

"Replaced? By who?" Luke asked.

"By that dumb gentleman in the mask" Evil Luke said angrily clutching the doorknob.

"You mean Descole?" Luke asked.

"Wow your so smart you deserve a medal" Evil Luke said in sarcasm.

Luke didn't respond.

"Hey Evil Luke" Legal asked.

"Yeah" Evil Luke replied opening the door.

"Is Evil Layton a pervert?" Legal asked.

"To be honest...I think so" Evil Luke said.

Legal started to laugh.

"I'm serious" Evil Luke said gesturing them to go in.

Legal stopped laughing after seeing the look on his face.

Legal and Luke walked in and looked around.

They saw a queen sized bed covered in red sheets and the room was painted dark grey and their was a desk and a dresser and other things that were colored in black.

"Have a nice day" Evil Luke said closing the door.

Luke looked at Legal.

"Are we really staying?" Luke asked.

"No were leaving tonight" Legal asked.

"Oh yeah! Hey Legal come with me I'm going to put you on some bandages" Evil Luke said opening the door.

"Oh uh okay" Legal said walking to Evil Luke.

"Wait!" Luke said grabbing Legal's right arm.

"You can't leave me here alone" Luke said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be right back" Legal said smiling.

Luke let go and watched him leave and close the door.

Luke sat on the bed.

He took off his shoes and went into the covers to sleep since it was such a long day.

Luke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I just realized that this is the most I've ever written in one chapter so I deserve some reviews LoLz


	9. The Truth

hi everyone you'll find out the truth in this chapter just so you know and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch9 The Truth**_

Luke awoke and he still didn't see Legal anywhere but he decided to stay put hoping he didn't get lost in the giant castle.

He put on his shoes and sat on the bed.

Their was nothing to do and nothing interesting to do either so he sat their staring out the window.

Luke then heard a knock at his door making him jump.

"Uh come in" Luke said regretting ever saying that.

In came Evil Layton.

"Hello Luke" Evil Layton said with a grin.

"Uh hello" Luke said uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, you don't trust me?" Evil Layton asked.

"I didn't say that" Luke said sitting nervously.

Evil Layton chuckled and petted Luke making him even more nervous.

"Hey have you seen Legal anywhere its been a while" Luke asked looking up at Evil Layton.

"No not really I think Evil Luke is still bandaging him since he doesn't really know much about bandages" Evil Layton said.

"Oh" Luke said looking a bit worried.

"Luke..." Evil Layton said looking at the ground.

"Uh yes, Professor?" Luke asked looking up at him.

Evil Layton looked at him and then pinned him down.

Luke became nervous and started to blush.

"What's wrong, Luke" Evil Layton said with a smirk on his face.

"Well your on me, Professor" Luke said being honest.

"True but its just that your so cute when your worried and...delicious" Evil Layton said licking his lips.

Luke felt a chill which made him shiver in fear.

"Why so worried, Luke" Evil Layton said mocking him.

"Can you please get off" Luke asked trying to be polite.

"I appreciate you asking nicely but I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no" Evil Layton said growing closer to Luke.

Luke grew more nervous as he grew closer to his face since he doesn't like people being so close.

Evil Layton kissed Luke a bit hard though.

Luke tried to pull away but he was pinned down.

Evil Layton grinned while Luke was catching his breath.

"Hey Luke I'm b-"

It was Legal Luke who just opened the door and froze seeing what he saw before him.

"Why Hello Legal" Evil Layton said turning to him with a smirk.

Luke mouthed to Legal

"Help me!"

"You have no idea how much I want to kick your ass right now" Legal said trying to hold in his anger.

"I think I know" Evil Layton said joking.

Legal walked over to them and picked up Evil Layton and threw him on the floor and hugged Luke.

"Are you okay, Luke? What did the perv do to you?" Legal asked worried.

Evil Layton stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well Legal, your stronger than you look" Evil Layton said adjusting his eyeglass.

"I know" Legal said turning to him with a grin.

"Well I must go anyway dinner is at 5:00, good day" Evil Layton said winking at Luke.

Legal grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Evil Layton.

"Perv!" Legal shouted as he left.

Luke looked at Legal with an innocent look on his face making Legal hug him again.

"I'll never leave you again" Legal said softly grabbing onto Luke's shoulders.

Luke nodded yes firmly.

"Hey Legal what were you going to say before Descole shot you?" Luke asked looking at Legal.

Legal felt nervous.

"You ask a question like that after you almost got r-nevermind" Legal said not wanting to say the word.

"After I almost got what?" Luke asked confused.

"Nothing, Luke!" Legal said nervously.

"Okay well what were you gonna say?" Luke asked.

"We're leaving tonight because I-I betrayed you" Legal said looking at the ground.

Luke gasped and backed away from Legal.

"Don't be scared, Luke" Legal said walking to him.

Luke didn't respond and kept backing away till he hit the wall.

Legal walked toward Luke.

Luke closed his eyes hoping this wouldn't be his last breath.

Legal grabbed Luke's shoulders and knelt down to his level.

"I'm planning with Descole and Evil Layton, at first I thought it would be easy but then I noticed that I-I..."

Legal trailed off.

"You what?" Luke said a bit scared.

"I Love You!" Legal uttered staring deeply into Luke's eyes.

Luke didn't respond since he was surprised.

Luke blushed a bit at the words he just heard.

"Uh...what are they planning" Luke asked trying to change the subject.

"They want to take you so they can murder you" Legal said firmly.

"Why?" Luke asked a bit teary.

"Because to unlock the power of The Egyptian God, Osiris, God Of The Underworld and Afterlife, Descole and Evil Layton needed to make a certain sacrifice and that certain sacrifice is you" Legal said looking at Luke in the eyes.

"But why me?" Luke asked.

"That I don't know, Luke but I promise they will never kill you as long as I'm alive" Legal said hugging Luke.

"Touching very touching" a voice said chuckling.

"Who is that" Luke said hugging Legal tightly.

"Don't you know my voice? It's me, Descole" Descole said rather smug.

Luke started to tremble.

"Were you watching us?" Legal shouted at the sky thinking their were cameras.

"Do you really think I would leave you alone and let you explain my plan to him huh, Legal? Or should I say Clive" Descole said.

Luke looked at Legal.

"Yes, Luke your precious little boyfriend is not what you think he is he was a spy working for me and Evil Layton I mean do you really think he would fall for a 10 year old" Descole said with a grin.

"You lied to me?" Luke asked staring at Legal.

"Y-Y-Yes but I'm sorry and besides you would hate me more if I was Clive" Clive said looking at the ground.

"But Clive your great just the way you are" Luke said smiling.

"HEY I'm still here!" Descole said a bit irritated.

Luke winked at Clive.

"Did you here something, Clive?" Luke asked smiling.

"Nope not a thing just buzzing" Clive said with a grin.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Descole shouted.

"What was that, Clive?" Luke asked.

"Maybe it was a dog or something" Clive said smirking.

"Pardon?" Descole said angry.

"We'll be taking Luke now" Evil Layton said skipping all the things that just happened.

"In your dreams, Shadow!" Clive shouted.

"Evil Luke, will you be a good boy and help me get Luke over here" Evil Layton said smirking.

Evil Luke burst the door open.

"Yes, sir" Evil Luke said firmly.

Evil Luke was now wearing a butler outfit but he had shorts on and the sleeves on his jacket weren't long.

Evil Luke came running toward Luke and he grabbed his arm and ran out.

"HEY!" Clive shouted running after the boy.

"Clive!" Luke shouted trying to tell him by the sound of his voice where he was.

Just then the place shook as something was happening upstairs.

"Descole! Don't touch anything else!" Evil Layton shouted over the intercom.

Clive chuckled but continued to run.

Clive ran upstairs and saw a whole lab.

Clive saw Luke in a plastic cage banging.

_How did he get in their so fast? _Clive thought.

Evil Layton grinned and so did Descole while Evil Luke couldn't look at Luke suffer.

"Now my plan will become true!" Evil Layton stated rather confident.

"What do you mean your plan" Descole asked a bit mad.

"I mean I don't need you anymore" Evil Layton said snapping his fingers.

Evil Luke tapped Descole's shoulder to make him turn around.

Descole turned around.

"Sorry" Evil Luke said pushing Descole out the glass window making glass shatter all over the place.

"Laaaaaayton!" Descole shouted.

"Thanks, my boy" Evil Layton said petting him on the head.

"Clive, Help!" Luke shouted banging on the plastic cage.

Clive took one step forward.

"Uh uh uh I wouldn't take another step or you die" Evil Layton said as Evil Luke took out a gun and pointed it at Clive.

Clive stopped.

_Dang it Dang it Dang it! Why can't the world just live in peace _Clive thought.

_Luke, I'm Sorry I'm Such A Bad Protector..._

* * *

**(SPOILER TO ETERNAL DIVA AND MASK OF MIRACLE!) **

_**What I Think About Descole And What I Want To Say**_

Do you want to know how Descole is still alive i this since in Eternal Diva he fell off the machine and died well in Mask Of Miracle he is the culprit but I don't know why so in the end of the game a man almost takes off his mask but doesn't (dang it!) and he leaves so he's still alive it weird though he can survive anything I always think he's Lando but he isn't so don't think that! I mean Lando and Descole are the same cuz Lando is the Masked Gentleman and Descole also has a mask so yeah...Descole is really mysterious but I fear that he might be ugly if you take his mask off I mean like Melina from Eternal Diva I mean her forehead is really big and I fear that Descole is like that or something but also Descole might be like a guy verison of Medusa and can turn people to stone so yeah or he's just that sexy that it can kill that WORLD...that can't happen right well whatever but if I had to choose between all the villains ever the order will go like this , , Layton, , and we all know Don would be last on my list I mean he stole Descole's thing which is disguises I mean Descole is the first villain and then he copies him but Don is the first villain made so yea anyway it kinda bothers me that I don't know what's under Descole's mask and it also bothers me that Descole's first name, Jean is pronouced Jon (I think) and that's the nickname of by best guy friend who I hate so now my friend is someone COOL in the Layton World but I'm Layton and he's Luke in the Layton World (we decided it) Anyway Descole rocks but I don't know if he's sexy till I SEE HIS FACE! Cuz if I say it now and tell my friends and then find ut he's ugly my friends will totally make fun of me LoLz! Descole Is Pretty Kool If Ya Ask Me.


	10. Unbreakable Love

It's been awhile I know and sorry and I bet you'll hate the end cuz I do and I had to do some research for this UGH my ind is so dead right now I had TOTAL writer's block but its finally here ENJOY!

* * *

_**Forbidden Love Ch10 Unbreakable Love**_

**Clive's POV (point of view) **

Sweat is what was dripping down my forehead as I stood staring at Luke who was trapped in a cage.

I shivered a bit but I tried stopping myself since I didn't want Evil Layton to know I was scared no wait I wasn't scared I was terrified.

I know I would protect Luke no matter what but when you think about it if I die who else would take care of Luke during times like this but I shouldn't worry about that right now I have bigger problems.

Looking at Evil Luke makes me think that he's not evil I think he's just a lonely kid I mean when you think hard about it he does everything Evil Layton says to gain his love and respect because he has no one else...I used to be like that.

How come I feel like crying?

Ugh I can't take it anymore looking at Luke while he stares at me with those eyes UGH it's TORTURE!

What can I do?

Maybe if I try talking to Evil Luke or something...Like that will ever work.

Maybe I should just stand here I mean what could possibly go wrong.

**Luke's POV **

It's really cold I wish I had my jacket right now or more impotently I wish I was just safe...Is that to much to ask.

Oh no my eyes are teary!

I don't want Clive to see me like this mostly during all this he'll get worried and sacrifice himself.

Why a I the chosen one I'm just a boy I have no powers or anything why do I have to be sacrificed?

Its unfair!

**Normal POV **

Clive decided not to take another step.

"What's wrong, Clive got cold feet" Evil Layton said with a chuckle.

"Why do you want to unlock the power of Osiris?" Clive asked firmly standing up straight.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? I want to gain his power to be the ruler of the world and turn it into hell" Evil Layton said with a smirk.

"But Osiris will control your body, dumb brain" Clive stated.

Evil Layton chuckled.

"I'll make a deal I give him Luke and I keep myself and his power" Evil Layton said confident.

"It's not easy making a deal with a God Of The Underworld" Clive stated truthfully.

"I know" Evil Layton said smug.

Evil Luke stood there pointing the gun.

Luke looked at Evil Luke as he shook since he looked cold.

"Evil Luke?" Luke asked quietly making sure Evil Layton didn't hear.

"What do you want" Evil Luke said not keeping his eyes off Clive.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked.

"No why would you ask something stupid like that?" Evil Luke asked.

"Because your shaking and I know your not evil" Luke replied softly.

"Shut up!" Evil Luke shouted getting Clive and Evil Layton's attention.

Everyone was now quiet.

**Luke's POV **

I felt a chill and shivered a bit but it wasn't because I was cold it was because...someone else was in the room with us.

"Hello" I heard a misty voice say behind me.

I trembled a bit since the person was breathing on my neck.

I turned around but no one was their.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Clive and Evil Layton looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Don't you reorganize my voice?" The voice spoke.

"Not really" I answered.

"I was right at your side when you were born and you were given something that others don't have" The voice explained.

"Who are you where are you?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice.

"I'm Osiris The God Of The Underworld and Afterlife" Osiris answered.

"How come I can't see you?" I asked.

"Now now stop with all the questions, chosen one" Osiris replied making me shiver.

"Why are you calling me that" I asked ignoring part of what he said.

"You see your power only activates once in your life and it is activated right now but I don't know when It'll wear off and your power or curse is the one you love the most will die in front of your eyes unless you sacrifice yourself to me" Osiris said softly.

"NO! IT'S A LIE!" I shouted covering my ears and shaking my head.

"Everything will be alright if you just sacrifice yourself I mean what's more important, Luke" Osiris whispered putting his arm around me.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I yelled trying not to listen.

"Luke, what's wrong" Clive shouted worried but not taking a step.

I felt something as if something was trying to consume me but I wouldn't allow it.

**Normal POV **

"Don't take another step, Einstein or I'll shoot" Evil Luke said glaring at Clive.

Clive stood there for a second thinking.

"Hey Evil Luke" Clive said trying to get his attention.

"Yes" Evil Luke said holding his position.

Clive ran to Evil Luke.

Evil Luke was surprised and shut his eyes and shot.

He opened his eyes and found out he had shot Clive in the stomach.

"Ugh" Clive said grabbing onto his stomach to stop the blood from gushing out.

Evil Layton stood up from his seat and walked up to Clive.

"Clive, would you like to say your last words" Evil Layton said taking out a kitchen knife.

"I-ugh-will never-ugh-die!" Clive uttered trying to keep his words clear.

"CLIVE! NO!" Luke shouted crying and shaking the cage.

"Nice last words too bad its a lie" Evil Layton said raising the knife up into the air.

Clive was stabbed in the back.

Clive gasped and fell face down on the floor.

Luke sobbed in the cage when police sirens were heard right outside.

Evil Layton growled.

"I'll take care of them, Evil Luke you stay here" Evil Layton said walking outside dropping the knife.

Their was silence as Luke cried and cried.

"Why, Evil Luke" Luke asked sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry" Evil Luke said turning away from Luke.

"Sorry! Your sorry! Sorry doesn't make anything better!" Luke shouted angrily.

"What if I help him?" Evil Luke asked.

"How he's dead" Luke shouted as more and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Evil Luke walked to Clive and knelt down.

He took out a pouch labeled "dust" and sprinkled dust on Clive.

Clive's eyes slowly opened.

Luke cried tears of joy.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked nearly shouting.

"Isis gave this to me she said to use it on one of her brother's victims" Evil Luke explained putting the dust away.

"Who's Isis?" Luke asked.

"Isis is Osiris' sister also she is the Goddess Of Magic, Marriage, Healing, And Motherhood she visited me yesterday night saying something like this might happen and that I should be one of the good guys" Evil Luke explained.

"Ugh what happened" Clive said sitting up and putting his hand on his head!

"CLIVE!" Luke shouted happily crying.

"Luke!" Clive shouted running to the cage.

Evil Luke pressed a button and Luke was released.

"Clive!" Luke shouted hugging Clive as tightly as he could.

"Its okay your safe" Clive whispered.

Evil Luke starred at them.

**Outside **

"Where is he" Layton asked demanding.

Flora hid behind him looking at Evil Layton.

"He's not here, Layton" Evil Layton said grinning.

"I know he is you have him here where is he or I'll have to get the information out of you" Layton said firmly.

Evil Layton chuckled.

"Why do you even assume he's here?" Evil Layton asked.

"Legal was headed to your castle with Luke" Chelmey answered.

"Why're you so worried about the boy don't you see he doesn't love you anymore your lucky enough to even have Flora's love" Evil Layton said grinning at Flora.

"Don't look at my daughter" Layton demanded.

"Your so protective, Layton and why don't you like the gay? It's not bad or disgusting no wonder why Luke left you because you hate things for no reason" Evil Layton said rather smug.

Layton didn't respond.

The front door burst open and it was Clive holding Luke bridal style with Evil Luke behind him.

"Luke!" Layton shouted running to him and Clive.

Evil Layton took out a kitchen knife.

"EVIL LUKE! How is HE still alive!" Evil Layton shouted grabbing and lifting Evil Luke from the ground.

Evil Luke didn't respond.

Clive put Luke down.

"Don't hurt him!" Luke shouted.

Evil Luke nodded his head no to make him not get involved.

"Worthless little runt!" Evil Layton shouted making a huge scratch on Evil Luke's cheek.

Evil Layton dropped Evil Luke and walked to Luke.

Clive went in front of Luke.

"Don't try anything" Layton said as the police pointed their guns at Evil Layton.

"Look who's turned the tables now, Shadow" Clive said with a smirk.

"Hey you know I am not a culprit he is" Evil Layton said pointing at Clive.

"I know but you had him in your home which makes you part of this crime" Layton stated.

"You have me their arrest me already" Evil Layton said holding out his hands.

Chelmey quickly cuffed him and took him to jail.

"Luke, your safe!" Layton said hugging Luke.

"Young man, I'm sorry but your also going to jail" Layton said turning to Clive.

"What?" Clive shouted in surprise.

"You kidnapped Luke" Layton stated.

"He didn't kidnap me I left" Luke explained firmly.

"Either way your not going to see Clive again" Layton said.

"WHY!" Luke shouted angry.

"Its okay, Luke" Clive said trying to calm him.

"NO its NOT! I'm staying with YOU!" Luke shouted hugging Clive tightly.

"You can't, Luke now come" Layton said.

"NO!" Luke shouted.

Luke pulled Clive down and forcefully kissed him shocking Layton.

Evil Luke stood their a bit awkward.

"Wow didn't see that coming" Clive admitted.

Layton looked a little green and disgusted.

"What if...I say Clive can stay will you come home?" Layton asked.

Luke starred at Layton and smiled.

"Yes" Luke said hugging Layton and then Clive again.

Layton smiled.

"Professor, and Evil Luke?" Flora asked pointing at the Gothic boy.

"I'm fine I'm staying here in the castle where no one can bother me" Evil Luke stated.

**At The House Nighttime **

Luke laid quietly but he couldn't sleep after all that happened.

Clive walked into Luke's room without knocking which caught Luke's attention.

Luke sat up and was about to ask Clive something when Clive covered his mouth.

"Luke, I want you. I need you!" Clive whispered.

Luke felt nervous since the way Clive worded it seemed odd.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked moving Clive's hand away.

Clive held Luke's chin up to look at him.

"Will You Be Mine?" Clive asked.

Luke was silent thinking of what he means.

Clive kissed Luke quietly.

Clive tried to unbutton Luke's shirt when Luke backed away.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked buttoning up his shirt again.

"Has Layton taught you about Physical Love yet?" Clive asked.

"No" Luke replied.

"Do you want me to teach you" Clive asked with a smirk.

"No thank you I'm fine" Luke said nervously.

"Well can I sleep here with you" Clive asked.

"But the Professor said you couldn't sleep with me" Luke answered.

"I'll leave to my room early" Clive suggested.

"Uh sure" Luke replied.

Clive laid down next to Luke.

At first they were each not facing each other when Clive snuggled with Luke.

"Can you back up" Luke asked blushing.

"But your so warm and cute" Clive said hugging Luke tighter.

_I__ wonder what Clive was trying to do before? Also what did he mean when he said "Physical Love"? _Luke thought.

_I Going To Ask Him Tomorrow_

* * *

Terrible ending I know and just cuz Evil Layton is gone doesn't mean its the end. BTW Osiris and Isis are real Egyptian gods


End file.
